Parallel Dimension
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Por la venganza de un intento de nación, algunos países serán seleccionado para enfrentarse a todas las naciones contrarias a ellos. ¿Quién ganarán? ¿Sobrevivirán las naciones? ¿Cómo saldrán de esa dimensión? ¡1p v/s 2p!
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**PARALLEL DIMENSION**

**Prólogo**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Un dolor punzante aparece en su cabeza, agobiándolo. El dolor es insoportable, siente que esa parte de su cuerpo fuera a explotar; aunque, realmente eso desearía de una buena vez… solo así su sufrimiento se acabaría.

Con pesadez, abre sus ojos. Al ver la luz tan repentino se queda sin visibilidad temporal, cierra los ojos, mostrando una mueca de molestia en su cara; ahora con más razonamiento, alza su mano con un poco de trabajo para así cubrí sus ojos de la luz. Cuando lo hace, abre sus ojos con lentitud.

Una vez consciente y aclarando un poco sus ideas se sienta con dificultad; siente que su espalda se iba a partir en dos. Sacude su cabeza, después mira a su alrededor. Sin ninguna explicación lógica para esta situación nada agradable, se encontraba alrededor de un bosque; sin embargo, las hojas de los árboles no estaba en su color típico, su color era roja… Como la sangre, al igual que el cielo.

No sabía si era el día o de noche, el sol o la luna alumbraban demasiado; a pesar de eso, podía notar que las nubes—que aún conservaba el color blanco—no se movían y seguían de la misma forma.

Se levantó con dificultad, tomó una ruta y caminó para después encontrar a alguien inesperado.

* * *

Normalmente me gusta los prólogos pequeños, por lo tanto fue pequeño, pero la historia será mucha más larga.

Pronto entenderán lo que realmente pasa.

Espero que les haya atraído esta historia.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Ataque sorpresa

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**PARALLEL DIMENSION**

**Capítulo 1**

**Ataque sorpresa**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una pequeña isla, fue habitada por un grupo de hombres y mujeres; ahí, formando su historia, cultura, gobierno, justicia, casas, escuelas, hospitales, su propia bandera, himno, moneda, entre muchas cosas y en esa formación, nació un niño que representaba la isla.

Tanto la isla como su población querían ser reconocidos como una nación, por eso, el pequeño niño junto con su rey fueron a una junta de la ONU para convencer a los demás para convertirse en un país.

El niño se quedó en los pasillos donde conducían a la sala de las juntas. Observaba que cada nación era toralmente diferente e incluso más grande que él. Vio a un «joven» caminando, de una estatura mediana, cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos; su traje de gala era de color blanco, sencillo y casual. El pequeño pensó que si le hablaba bien y no fuera mal educado, tenía la gran posibilidad de que aquel país lo pudiera reconocer.

—Hola—saludó de forma educada y al mismo tiempo con emoción la isla—. Yo soy…

Sin embrago aquel país—a pesar de a verlo visto—, sin saber bien los motivos lo ignoró olímpicamente; la «micronación» se sorprendió tanto por la actitud de aquel país.

« ¿Qué hago?—parpadeó dos veces viendo la espalda de la nación—. ¿Lo dije mal? No, no puede ser eso, quizás solo se puso nervioso y no pudo hablar conmigo. Eso debe ser».

Aun con el autoestima elevada, lo intento con las demás naciones una y otra vez, pero los resultados fueron los mismos e incluso fueron peores que el primer intento. Suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—murmuró el chico—. ¿Qué les pasa a estas naciones? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Clavó su mirada de tristeza al suelo, de repente unos pasos se oyeron en el lugar; la isla alzó su vista viendo a su rey mostrando un poco de depresión en su rostro.

—Mi rey—dijo con tono preocupante—. ¿Qué ocu…?—pero no pudo terminar de decir su pregunta, el rey caminaba hacia la salida.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo con un hilo de voz el rey, el chico solo asistió con la cabeza y se fue a alcanzarlo, preguntándose qué pasó haya adentro.

Después de un tiempo, las personas comenzaron a abandonar el sitio; solo el rey del lugar se quedó, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, el niño aún era feliz… Pero la felicidad pronto se iba acabar cuando se dio cuenta del significado de mortal e inmortal.

—Mi rey…—susurró el niño esforzándose para no llorar—. ¿Se encuentra bien?—El rey estaba acostado en la cama, su edad ya era avanzada; por lo tanto, la vida del humano pronto se iba acabar.

Él sonrió, mostrando más sus arrugas en su cara, no podía creer cuantos años han pasado al estar en esa isla; con la compañía del niño… Toda su vida en esa isla casi desconocida.

—Pronto ya no estaré—expresó el anciano con melancolía asustando a la isla. Era el final del destino de cada ser humano… incluyéndolo a él—. Por favor no te pongas triste. Yo estaré bien, no me podrás ver, pero estaré a tu lado… Por siempre.

La única persona que vivía en ese sitio, cerró sus ojos y se fue, con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Sentía en sus mejillas el aire que llevaba la exquisita fragancia de las flores, el pasto y de los árboles. Olía con gran animó y gusto. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, mostrando rara vez esos ojos de color café; veía las hojas de los árboles bailando gracias al viento que presentaban.

Él dedujo que estaba debajo de un árbol, lo disfrutaba mucho gracias a la sombra que le proporcionaba las hojas. Una mariposa se color azul rey—un poco más chico que el tamaño de la mano de un niño de 6 años— aterrizó en la punta de la puente de la nariz de la «persona». La «persona» ser río, espantado a la pequeña mariposa azul.

—Ve~, es tan linda—dijo con ánimo Italia del Norte o también conocido como Veneciano; viendo como la mariposa se iba del lugar. Con un poco de flojera se levanta de su lugar, pestañó dos veces e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos. Bostezó. Observó su alrededor y no se encontraba a fuera del edificio de la ONU, más bien, no sabía dónde estaba… Solo rodeado de árboles.

Italia buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón su celular y así poder llamar a sus amigos, pero no había nada de celular, solo unas balas y una navaja. Eso sorprendió a la nación amante de la pasta, decidió ver su ropa pero no era la ropa que tenía puesta para la junta de las naciones.

—Esto es…—observa con sorpresa su ropa—. Es el uniforme que yo use en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Guardó sus balas y la navaja. Pensó y pensó, sin embargo, no encontró la respuesta. Añadió Italia del Norte: —Tal vez esto sea un sueño—sonrió infantilmente—, si es lo más probable. Cuando despierte, seguramente Alemania se enojará conmigo— un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espalda, Alemania era su mejor amigo y sabía con exactitud que su carácter puede ser de mil demonios.

Luego, vio una pequeña ardilla que llevaba su comida; el italiano se acerca con cuidado al animal y con cautélela le toca con cariño su cabeza. La pequeña ardilla al principio se estremeció, pero poco a poco se ganó confianza al italiano.

—Ve~, es tan suave—habló feliz Italia sin importarle que la ardilla pudiese atacarlo.

Una vez que dejó de acariciarlo, se fue del lugar, dejando a la ardilla con una despedida por parte del país. La ardilla se queda en el lugar, dirige su comida a su hocico y comienza a masticarlo tranquilamente; cuando del roedor estaba masticando la semilla, un cuchillo le atravesó de forma veloz al cuerpo y la sangre del animal salía rápidamente.

La ardilla se movía como un loco, tratando de quitar el cuchillo en su estómago y así salvar su corta vida. Las energías se iban al igual que su dolor; estiraba su pata derecha delantera intentando de alcanzar su semilla…

…Lo malo es que la ardilla ya no podía moverse, sus ojos ya no tenía ese brillo y las pupilas se agrandaron.

_Pobre ardilla, que muerte tan deliciosa~._

—Bingo—exclamo con felicidad un desconocido—, justo en el centro. Ahora voy por ti Veneciano~.

Italia del Norte caminaba en el bosque, observando en cualquier lado e incluso en las piedras para encontrar a alguien, no le importaba si fuera Rusia o su hermana menor, Bielorrusia, lo único que le importaba es no estar solo en un lugar completamente nuevo para él.

— ¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy dando puras vueltas!

De repente cerca de su cara, pasa rozando un cuchillo. Veneciano, abre su boca y sus ojos de la impresión, el artefacto pulsante se clava en la tierra; Italia Veneciano se asusta enormemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclama exaltado, apunto de llorar por su vida—. ¡No! ¡Yo…!

—Hola Italia Veneciano—una voz se escucha del lugar, proveniente en la dirección que apareció el misterioso, afilado y sobretodo, peligroso cuchillo.

— ¿Ve~?—Italia del Norte voltea —sin tener otro remedió— a la dirección donde proviene la extraña voz—. Pero… ¿Qué? Imposible… Tú…

— ¿Te impresiona?

—T-Te pa-pa—tartamudeó con miedo el italiano.

— ¿Vas a terminar tus estúpidas palabras o qué?

—Te… Pareces tanto a mí—dijo Italia con un hilo de voz. La persona que estaba en frente de él era idéntica a Italia, solo que el otro tenía el uniforme café, su cabello era de un tono más fuerte que el suyo y sus ojos de un color morado… La actitud no era alegre y juguetona, más bien, sádica y terrorífica.

—Vaya, al fin piensas. No solo me parezco a ti… ¡Yo soy tu, imbécil!

— ¿Ve~?

— ¡Aahh, ya basta!—gritó con un tono desesperante, aterrorizando a su otro «yo»—. ¡Si escucho otros de tus estúpidos «ve~», juro que te mataré en estos instantes de una forma muy lenta, terrible y sobretodo, muy dolorosa!

— ¡Aahh!—El Italia alegre y nada sádico, se dirige rápido a un árbol y arranca una rama con una sola hoja verde—. ¡Perdón! ¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡No me mates!—mueve la rama de un lado a otro como si fuera su bandera—Imagina que está en mi bandera de rendición, ve~.

— ¡¿Qué te acabo de decir?!

— ¡Kyaa, lo siento! ¡No me mates!—movía con más fuerza la rama, hasta que la hoja se desprendió de la roma. Que mala suerte—. ¡Hay no! Ya no tengo bandera—lloriquea el italiano, buscando su pequeña hoja.

«Genial, esto es increíble—se golpea en la frente con la palma de su mano—. ¿En serio ese es mi lado contrario? Debe de ser una maldita broma».

— ¡Aahh, no me mates!—seguía gritando el 1p Italia, chillando cada vez más para así poder salvar su vida.

El otro Italia cierra los ojos para no ver tal vergüenza, deja escapar en sus labios un suspiro. Al seguir escuchando los gritos de su lado contrario, aprieta sus dientes y sus ojos. La vena del sien le palpita aceleradamente, a punto de estalla en mil pedazos; ya no podía aguantar, tenía que sacarlo y explotó su rabia.

— ¡Ya cállate, no te voy a matar idiota! Bueno… no por ahora…

El primer italiano se calmó un poco, dejando de llorar y gritar como un loco. Su otro «yo» le lanzó una especie de cubo metálico de color azul eléctrico, Italia lo atrapa.

— ¿Qué es esto?—interroga el país, limpiando su nariz con la manga de su chaqueta.

—Pronto lo averiguaras… Me iré en unos cuantos segundos, pero antes de largarme te dará algunas instrucciones. ¿Entendiste?—masculló 2p Italia cruzando sus brazos; Italia asiste con la cabeza. Bueno… Al menos no ha sido un día terrible, ¿o sí?—. Cuando me vaya, va a oprimir ese botón rojo que tiene el cubo—señaló con su dedo índice el botón rojo—, ahí te aparecerá un niño que te dará un mensaje.

— ¿Un niño?

—Sí, ese niño que me encantaría verlo sangrar y que me pidiera suplicas—mojó sus labios con su lengua, imaginándose el sabor de la sangre del niño en su boca, el otro italiano retrocede un poco—. Como sea, te diré otra cosa… Nuestro mundo está siendo destruido por ese niño, no sé cómo lo hace, pero para salvarlo necesitamos matarlos a todos los que son de tu dimensión… Y eso haré.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Pregunta exaltado Italia—. ¿Hay más? Y, ¿Por qué tienen que matarnos?

—Para nosotros es nuestra salvación, para él su diversión… Lo sabrás muy pronto, cuando escuches el mensaje ya serás parte del juego; pensarás que al no escucharlo te salvará… Tal vez, pero tu hermano y amigos no lo estarás…

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hermanos y mis amigos?!—interrogó el otro Italia bastante molesto, toda está tontería lo comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—Vaya, vaya, eso no lo conocía de ti—sonrío con mucha hipocresía. ¿Por qué lo disfrutaba tanto? ¡No era momento para esas estupideces!—. La verdad no te puedo decir, de eso se trata principalmente el juego del mocoso ese… Nos vemos mi otro yo, espero que no mueras pronto... Quiero tener una pelea contigo—soltó unas cuantas risas burlonas, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

— ¡Espera!

—Adiós, Italia Veneciano—se despide mostrando su mano como despedida, sigue caminando hasta perderse en los árboles de aquel bosque misterioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pronto… El enfrentamiento entre dos mundo comenzará… _

_¡Quien gane el mejor!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Al fin lo terminé, estas épocas navideñas no me lo permitía y lo cual, ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza. Bueno, gracias a los que les interesaron la historia… Y a todos lo que leyeron.

Espero que les haya gustado…

Gracias por leer.


End file.
